Valentines Day LOVE
by Anime Angeline
Summary: Love is in the air. Almost anyways. Neji thinks opposite.Sakura thinks her boyfriend is just a hypocrit. SakuNeji. Oneshot


Valentines Day LOVE

By Anime Angeline

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Warning : Ratted for a reason. And major fluff

Author's note :: this is going to be a one-shot for Valentines day.

-----

Valentines day, really for many it is a holiday to show the one that you love that you really love them, with flowers, chocolates, presents. Really it's all about girls alike guys wasting what little money they have to give the one that already knows that you love them something that will either wither or be eaten in a few days.

Nothing really special about it.

Or so Neji thought. To Neji, this day is the worse day ever!

I mean they were shiniobis not kids anymore, they were eighteen years old and Shikamaru was giving Ino a rose, Lee was giving Tenten chocolates and a rose, and even Naruto was giving Hinata the biggest bouquet of flowers that he has seen, it's not like they will last forever.

Then he saw them his fan girls, jesus they were coming at full speed towards him. He groaned, really he did not felt like dealing with them at that moment.

"Neji- kun!"

" Neji-kun, Neji-kun!, please be my boyfriend!" They yelled.

How pathetic could they get, when someone did not want them, why did they insist.

He inwardly rolled his eyes at them and groaned under his breath.

All of them were tugging at him and practically making him fall, tired of this he was about to snap at them to let him go, when he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

'Great, just great' he though to himself.

" Neji- kun, love, you are late again." Said a very familiar voice behind him.

" AHHH!, get away from him you little tramp!!" one of his fans yelled.

" yeah, he's ours." Other one yelled.

" Yours? Oh, did he not tell you, we are engage." Sakura said with a smile on her face, staring at the now surprise Hyuuga.

"What!!" they yelled simultaneously.

"That's right, now let's get out of here Neji love." She said taking hold of his hand and dragging a very surprise Neji, though one could not see it.

Once they were out of earshot, she let go of his hand and began walking off. "Really Neji you know that you must never ever go out on this day." She said teasingly.

He scowled. What was she, his mother?

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." He said walking right behind her. How he loved the way her hips swayed form right to left.

He stared at her back, her hip length hair just barely brushing her butt.

Her legs were hidden by her knee length skirt.

"But seriously Neji" she continued not looking behind her. She walked off, not realizing that Neji was following her.

Once she reached her house Neji followed her in. "So what have you been doing this day?" Sakura asked.

Neji shrugged, " Nothing" he said.

"Really?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sakura led him to the couch. "Well how about we- what?" she asked him when she noticed that he was staring at her weirdly, and before she knew what was happening, Neji was right there kissing her.

"So beautiful" he said right after he finished kissing her.

Sakura stared at him dumbly. He smirked at her and then without telling her anything, he kissed her again, this time she responded to the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised herself on her tips of her toes.

She moaned into his mouth making him emit a small delicate growl. Neji took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it.

Soon they both found themselves lying on the couch, with Sakura at the bottom and Neji covering hers with his. "Not here" she barely said above a whisper. Neji grunted, but ceased his kissing.

Neji stood up and looked downa t er, she looked so beautiful and other worldly, with her pink hair and her jade eyes.

Sakura stared up at him curiously.

Then he picked her up and took her bridal style down to her room.

Soon they were both on her bed, him on top of her.

He began kissing her allover her face and sucking on her neck, which she only allowed him to by craning her neck so that he had more access to it. He kissed her ear and she whimpered when he only kept teasing her.

"Neji" she groaned, when he rubbed his hips with hers.

Slowly he unbuttoned her white shirt and tossed it to the ground, then her skirt followed. Successfully he had taken off his clothing as well. Now both of them were naked, both eager to be with each other.

All Sakura could do was stare at him in wonder, then her rubbed his member with her private area and she gasped.

He kissed her and she raised her hips to meet his, even if he was still not inside of her. "Please Neji" she said sighing when he kissed her.

He stared at her and she nodded. With all the control as to not thrust into her, he kissed her hungrily and then he ever so slowly he buried his member deep within her, effectively breaking her barrier.

Sakura bit down on his bottom lip, emitting a apainful groan from him, yet it calmed down when she started to suck on it, glad that she had not drawn any blood from him.

" Ugh…Neji, Please" she said.

Neji smirked at her, "Please what Sakura" he asked her innocently, yet with theit position, it can be said it was anything but innocent.

" Faster, please" she said wrapping her legs around his waist taking him deeper into her.

Neji grunted and gave in to her request.She shuddered with every thrust that he did and soon her walls were tightening around him, her body withering beneath him. Soon she came and soon after he followed her.

Spent, he lay down next to her and laid his head on her chest.

She ran her tired fingers through his sweaty chocolate tresses.

" Happy Valentines Day Neji." She said.

" Ah love, you know this is not your present." He said smirking up at her.

"Really you hypocrite?" she asked smiling at him.

" Ah, but you know you love me the way I am." He said smugly.

" Oh how can I deny you" she responded giving him a kiss full on the lips.

"I love you" he said between their kisses.

" I love you too Neji" she said before lying hr head on his chest.

------

So what do you guys thinks. Hope that you liked it.

\HAPPY VALENTINES DAY


End file.
